<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мама знает лучше by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358827">Мама знает лучше</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020'>fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw'>Sunofnw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tough Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family, Gen, toxic parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жаль, что из волос и детей не вырастают новые безмолвные и покорные цветы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gothel &amp; Rapunzel (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tough Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мама знает лучше</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1718774">SpaceMutant</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мама, — звучало странно. Непривычно и… отвратительно. Готель поморщилась. — Мамочка.<br/>
Она не хотела становиться матерью ни сейчас, ни потом. Дети её раздражали, эти глупые бесполезные личинки, способные только пачкать пелёнки и орать. Будь её воля, она бы посадила дитя на цепь и приходила раз в месяц, чтобы получить волну исцеляющего тепла, но увы, магия так не работала. Для того, чтобы песня пробудила силу, дремлющую в золотых волосах, была необходима добрая воля. Откуда бы ей взяться в цветке? Там всё работало как часы, с человеком же придётся договариваться, убеждать, льстить, умолять. Готель ненавидела быть зависимой от кого бы то ни было, особенно от девчонки, по роковой случайности получившей то, что принадлежало Готель по праву. Ведь именно она нашла цветок первой. Разве в её рассуждениях есть хотя бы один изъян?<br/>
Ради девчонки она нашла прелестную башню с видом на озеро, скрытую от любопытных глаз. Достаточно живописная и аккуратная, она станет им домом на долгие годы, не позволяя, впрочем, никому наложить руки на её золотое сокровище. Для надёжности Готель завалила обычный выход камнями: ничего не должно было соблазнять неокрепший ум. К тому же первые три года, как она и опасалась, времени на себя у неё не останется вовсе. Маленький ребёнок постоянно требовал внимания, и единственным утешением становились чудесные волосы — гладкие и шелковистые, растущие так быстро, что совсем скоро укрывали тельце девочки плотным покрывалом. Готель с удовольствием перебирала их и расчёсывала, целовала кончики и старалась не задевать даже пальцем тот мерзкий обрубок, который получился, когда она хотела отрезать себе кусочек молодости. Как жаль, что из волос и детей не вырастают новые безмолвные и покорные цветы.<br/>
Быть матерью — тяжёлый и неблагодарный труд. Пускай не она рожала этого ребёнка, зато она хлебнула горя с коликами, режущимися зубками и болячками, которые неизменно появляются у младенцев, словно они поставили себе целью вывести мамочку из себя. Готель изо всех сил старалась не кричать, потому что иначе взгляд девчонки менялся, а драгоценные волосы блекли, становились бесполезной соломой. От улыбки и ласковой песенки это крошечное чудовище словно расцветало, на пухлых щеках появлялся румянец, а толстые некрасивые пальчики цеплялись за одежду Готель и тянули к себе ближе. Готель не сопротивлялась, ведь в такие моменты ребёнок искренне… ну, допустим, любил её, если в таком возрасте дети вообще способны на осознанные чувства. Сила цветка разглаживала морщинистую кожу, убирала складки на шее и возвращала всему телу былую молодость и гибкость. Только рядом с Рапунцель, её цветочком, Готель оживала и готова была перегрызть глотку любому, кто посмеет отобрать у неё источник этой бескорыстной и такой наивной любви.<br/>
Может быть, она поступала жестоко, запирая юное дитя в башне, но это всё было ради его же, дитя, блага. Подрастёт и скажет мамочке спасибо за то, то уберегла и поддержала, не дав оступиться на извилистой дороге жизни.<br/>
Страшно сказать, но за десяток с лишним лет Готель научилась получать от подобной затворнической жизни своеобразное удовольствие. Она-то могла покидать башню. В первую очередь, ради торговли травами и зельями, изучения новых заклинаний и общения: молодую красивую женщину никто не заподозрил бы в колдовстве, да и внимание мужчин Готель льстило. Не настолько, чтобы заводить серьёзные отношения — она всегда жила только для себя — но достаточно, чтобы получать удовлетворение от искренних комплиментов и ни к чему не обязывающих подарков. Если Рапунцель она порой мимоходом рассказывала страшилки про её якобы пухлые щёки и страшненькие ноги, то себя в подобном никогда не обвиняла. Из зеркала смотрела цветущая и интересная женщина с гривой густых волос, в которых не было ни намёка на седину.<br/>
Готель хотела оставаться такой вечно.<br/>
Потому она уходила в город и слушала: говорливые торговки легко выбалтывали всё, что нужно. Опасностей хватало, и главная из них — настоящие родители Рапунцель. Готель контролировала, чтобы безутешные король с королевой не приблизились к башне, а их блажь с фонариками.... Пускай себе запускают. Неприятно, конечно, раз за разом выслушивать вопросы от любопытной девчонки, но та и не знала, ради кого вообще затевается этот бессмысленный балаган.<br/>
Чем меньше знала Рапунцель о мире, тем спокойнее спала Готель.<br/>
Она выбирала  безопасные книги — о готовке, рукоделии и цветах, приносила новые краски и кисти, когда поняла, что у девчонки талант к рисованию и оно способно занять её на долгие месяцы, если не годы. Покупала кухонную утварь, швейные принадлежности, придумала сложные механизмы, чтобы Рапунцель было проще справляться со своими всё ещё чудесными, но невероятно длинными волосами. Повторять ошибку с обрубком чёрной пряди Готель не рискнула, потому строго-настрого запретила Рапунцель прикасаться чем-то острым к своим волосам. Они волшебные, мой цветочек, и очень ценные для твоей мамочки, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы мамочка состарилась и умерла, оставив тебя совсем одну против жестокого мира? Рапунцель, которая из людей видела только Готель, слушалась её беспрекословно и почти не спорила; редкие всплески самостоятельности Готель списывала на возраст и кое-что великодушно позволяла. В глазах девчонки она должна была выглядеть доброй заботливой мамочкой. Чересчур заботливой местами, но разве это плохо? Разве желает зла она своему единственному любимому ребёнку, кровиночке, на которую потрачено столько сил и лет?<br/>
А если Рапунцель однажды начнёт спорить — этот день непременно настанет, все подростки неблагодарные и наглые — Готель не останется в долгу. У неё полно способов пресечь любую мысль о свободе, воле, собственных желаниях. Единственная причина, почему Рапунцель до сих пор жива — это её волосы. В этом её ценность. Не в фигурных свечках, вкусных пирогах и чисто выметенном полу. Готель давно бы уехала из страны, будь у неё в руках безропотный цветочек, а не внезапно вымахавшая из пухлого младенчика девица с кучей, подумать только, идей!<br/>
Иногда Готель жалела, что дети так быстро растут. Орущая личинка нравилась ей больше, чем Рапунцель, задающая вопросы.<br/>
— Почему ты расстраиваешь мамочку? Хочешь сказать, что не любишь меня?<br/>
Её голос дрожал ровно в той степени, чтобы передать всю глубину страданий и при этом не переборщить. Рапунцель чувствительная девчонка, могла догадаться, что мама слегка… переигрывает. Но она же и правильная, честная и совестливая, ей и в голову не может прийти перечить. Только если кто-то не научит. Не подскажет, что у человека может быть жизнь вне четырёх стен и другие достоинства, кроме волос.<br/>
Готель бросало в дрожь, когда она представляла, как золотые косы превращаются в волну безжизненной черноты.<br/>
— Мама желает тебе добра, — теперь это звучит естественно, как вдох. Готель зла на Рапунцель за непослушание и понимает, что счастье, молодость и само её существование утекает сквозь пальцы. Перед ней — ощетинившаяся колючками маленькая дрянь, ничего не смыслящая в мире и людях, особенно мужчинах, возомнившая о себе невесть что. Но матушка Готель прожила слишком долго, чтобы не знать, как справиться и с этой бедой. — Конечно, тебе страшно и больно, ты хочешь что-то решить сама, моя дорогая, и я это ценю! Каждый должен набить сотню шишек прежде чем сделать правильный выбор. Я не вправе осуждать тебя. Но подумай, разве нужна ты будешь разбойнику, если он получит желаемое?<br/>
Готель давила на открытую рану, тянула за ниточки, которые всего за день едва не упали с рук и ног её волшебной поющей куколки. Однако они всё ещё существовали. Рапунцель не нашла в себе силы сбросить их окончательно, порвать с прошлым.<br/>
Наивная девчонка.<br/>
Она дорого заплатит за неповиновение.<br/>
— Поступай, как знаешь! — в голосе слышна дрожь, Готель прикрыла лицо ладонями так, чтобы видеть реакцию Рапунцель. — Я всё равно люблю тебя… и приму любой. У тебя по-прежнему есть дом, помни об этом.<br/>
Готель отдала Рапунцель корону и ушла, не оборачиваясь, не слушая жалобного писка за спиной. Она всё сделала правильно. Если близнецы не подведут — а они не подведут! — Рапунцель увидит, какова цена дружбе и любви, и сделает верные выводы.</p><p>— Я вернулась… матушка.<br/>
Готель с трудом поднялась с кресла. Без подпитки магии её тело дряхлело намного быстрее, чем сотни лет назад. Обидно, что цветок вызывает такое сильное привыкание. Возможно, она сумеет придумать выход и не зависеть постоянно от живого человека, которого так трудно контролировать.<br/>
— Иди сюда, милая.<br/>
Когда Рапунцель с воем бросилась ей на грудь, Готель переполнили тепло, энергия, нежность. Она бережно провела стремительно молодеющей ладонью по волосам и улыбнулась.<br/>
Этот цветок будет распускаться только для неё. Всегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>